Finding her voice
by smilequigley96
Summary: Piper is a a quiet, shy girl, who has an older sister, who is nice and sweet and caught up with her boyfriend but their parents are divorced and piper feels alone and not loved; that is until she meets a guy named Jason Grace! will he help her find her voice? and meet the love of her life?


She was nervous , palms sweaty, hear pumping, face super red and she was shaking like she was about to turn into an ice cube. When she got at the front of the room her breathing went so fast, to the point where she started to hyperventilate.

"Piper are you OK?" Mrs Dudley asked concerned. Piper swallowed hard and shook her head. Mrs Dudley got up and walked over to her.

"Its OK sweat heart you can do it another day, the bells about to got and we wont have enough time for anymore anyway." Mrs Dudley rubber her back comforting her. Just then the bell went saving Piper from anymore embarrassing moments in the front of the room. Walking over to her desk to get her books while everyone filled out for the room she found it already occupied by someone. It was Jason, Jason grace, the boy she had a major crush on since she was in year 7. Of course he didn't know that, she was too shy.

"Piper are you alright? he asked concerned grabbing her upper arm near her shoulder. Jason was naturally good looking, in pipers eyes. Jason hung out with a group of guys all very fit, piper hung out with a group of girls, who liked to flirt with Jason's group even though most of them were either already paired up or related. Apart from piper and Thalia, piper was to shy and Thalia had a no-boy policy, but she did occasionally flirt with a guy named Leo. Annabeth liked a guy named Percy Jackson but she was also to, like piper, shy to say anything. But what puzzled Piper was that they would flirt with each other, knowing that they both liked each other. Selena, piper's older sister, was utterly in love with big, (very muscly) guy named Charles, eventually when he got the courage he asked her out and they never left each others side. Hazel was in love with frank, also a big guy, they were your 'cute' couple. Hazel half sister, Bianca and Nico were brother and sisters, Bianca being the oldest Hazel the youngest. Jason and Thalia were brother and sister. Percy also had a younger half brother, Tyson. Leo was a loner but he liked to muck around with the twin brothers, who liked to prank people and cause trouble, the pranksters as they call them selves, Conner and Travis Stoll. Frank had an older sister, they were nothing alike, Clarissa was the schools bully, she liked to annoy Percy but he just annoyed her back. Where as Frank was kind and gentle like Charles.

"Piper?"Jason said worried that she's not answering him, he gave her a slight shake. Coming out of a daze she swallowed her nerves and looked at the ground.

"yeah i'm fine thanks" she grabbed her books and walked out of the class room.

"Piper wait!" Jason called out running after her. But she was already at her locker. "Its OK" he said just as he reached her locker.

"i don't want to talk about it" she said putting her books away and was about to get out her lunch but Jason stopped her. He grabbed her hand and hugged it. "maybe you should piper! get some help"

"i can't, i'm to shy" she took her hand out of his and hugged herself feeling insecure, a few tears began to fall.

"Hey it's ok" he said putting his strong and muscular arms around her, protecting her. "I'm not a fan of speeches either" her tears were leaving wet paches in his shirt but he didn't care, he was worried about her.

"You think your bad? have you ever heard Frank say a speech?" he asked, she shook her head.

"Well he farts, but don't tell him i told you that" He was trying to cheer her up, and he did, she was laughing. He pulled away and wiped her tears away.

"you should smile more often, don't you know how beautiful you look?" she smiled shy and looked down.

"well i would but i'm to shy and..." she didn't continue as she feared she would cry again.

"I know what you mean. well i can help! do you want me to help you find your voice?" he asked. Shocked as to why he would even say such a thing to someone like her.

"Ah what?" she asked confused, he chuckled, " do you want me you help you find your voice?"


End file.
